Pluie
by Dulanoire
Summary: Narcissa aime la pluie. D'un amour total et infini. Quoi de plus normal pour un être de glace?


**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou :) Bon j'ai écris ce petit texte comme il me venait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins un peu... Pour vos réactions, vos cris de colère, de joie ou votre indifférence glacée il y a un cadre en bas du texte permettant de laisser quelquechose de magique pour moi et les autres auteurs : une review. Ce petit message me rendra tout de suite le sourire et du courage pour continuer à écrire :) Alors n'hésitez jamais à l'utiliser!

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La jeune fille se tient en équilibre, accrochée à la rambarde de son balcon. Elle lève son visage pâle aux paupières fermées vers le ciel bas et lourd comme un couvercle posé sur la planète. Elle attend.

Enfin la première goutte tombe, laissant sur le sol une large auréole. Puis ses sœurs la suivent. De plus en plus en vite.

La fille est toujours sur la rambarde, suspendue entre ciel et terre. Ses longs cheveux blonds platine lui tombent jusqu'au milieu du dos et semblent chercher à la faire devenir invisible. Les gouttes lui tombent dessus et elle les accueille avec bonheur, telle une fleur trop longtemps assoiffée.

L'orage s'intensifie. La pluie est plus forte et colle sa robe blanche contre sa peau pâle. La blonde lève les mains, ressemblant ainsi aux prêtresses antiques présentant leurs offrandes. Mais son visage n'est pas dur et serein, il est riant. Soudain, elle se rejette violemment en arrière. Et là, sur son petit balcon, elle se mets à danser. Elle virevolte, tourne et rit, son corps fin moulé par son vêtement trempé. Ses cheveux ne sont plus quasiment blancs, ils foncent et donnent plus de poids à sa silhouette. Sinon la danseuse semblerait n'être qu'un fantôme, une fée, une nymphe... Un être né de l'amour d'un lac et d'une étoile, d'une larme et d'un soupir, d'une fleur et d'un nuage...

Elle ouvre les yeux. Ses grands yeux d'orage, reflets du ciel au dessus de sa tête. Elle continue de danser. Ses lèvres bleuissent par le froid qui commence à l'envahir. Mais la pluie lui fait tellement de bien... Elle se sent vivante. Sous les larmes du ciel, elle peut pleurer, même de joie, surtout de joie, elle peut rire, danser, crier, personne ne sera là pour l'en empêcher.

La pluie cesse, doucement, avec le doux bruit des gouttières qui continuent de laisser couler l'eau en un bruit cristallin. Narcissa rentre dans sa chambre, trempée mais heureuse. Le ciel s'éclaircit. Et elle, elle s'assombrit jusqu'à fixer sur son visage un masque indifférent.

Pauvre petite fille, prisonnière dans une cage dorée, emprisonnée dans un carcan de convenances et de clichés... Elle, qui ne rêve que de courses dans les bois avec les biches, de jeux dans la rivière avec les poissons et de songes au cœur du brouillard, doit passer ses journées de vacances à apprendre les bonnes manières, la couture et la gestion de maison. Pauvre petite fille qui grandit trop vite et qui devient femme sans jamais avoir été vraiment enfant.

Mais elle sait étouffer dans son cœur ses désirs. Elle obéit, sage poupée à l'ombre de son ombrageuse Bellatrix et de son Andromeda si déterminée. Cependant il ne faut pas se fier à l'eau qui dort... Narcissa Black est tout aussi forte que ses sœurs. Elle n'éprouve juste pas le besoin de s'opposer à des décisions futiles.

Elle ne se libère que sous la pluie. Quand il pleut, tous savent qu'ils ne faut pas déranger la blonde si calme habituellement. Car sous l'influence de la pluie, elle sort ses griffes et s'en sert pour blesser. Pour détruire. Pour anéantir ce lui ou celle qui a osé la déranger. Sous la pluie elle ne craint plus ce qui pourrait l'effrayer. Pas même le mage noir le plus cruel de tous les temps.

Ainsi, sous les arbres encore couverts de perles d'eau, elle s'agenouille sur le sol humide, aux cotés d'un corps. Un corps de gamin, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et immobile. Elle s'abaisse sur sa poitrine pour sentir son souffle et les battements de son cœur. Elle les entend, presque imperceptibles sauf pour une mère... Ses cheveux platine tombent sur le visage du garçon et les protège tout deux des regards. Alors elle murmure doucement, sans penser à la punition qu'on pourrait lui infliger « Est ce que Draco est vivant? Est ce qu'il est au Château? »


End file.
